1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous cell charger for continuously charging a plurality of chargeable dry cells such as chargeable alkaline manganese dioxide cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, charging of cells have been conducted by inserting a predetermined number of cells into a charger and taking them out after the lapse of a predetermined time. Thus, since it is necessary to use the charger in a conscious manner in point of both quantity and time, how to use the charger has been troublesome.